Pizza
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: Young Justice gets a letter and a tv from the future. Of course Wally had to mess up the letter. They didn't expect to see what they were going to see. Then they team goes to get pizza too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg! This one-shot appeared in my head after watching the scene where all the teen titans wear Robin's clothes and when Robin comes back he gets a pizza and say, "Hey Robins the mask make me feel cool too." I was dying at that part. Lets begin. Oh if I get the names wrong please review so I could fix it THANK YOU!**

**Teen Titans talking.**

_**The letter.**_

Young justice talking.

* * *

><p><em>The team walked into a big tv in front of their couch. Everyone looked confused but ready just in case of an attack. "Oh My God! Its a new tv. Thank you thank you!" Wally aka Kid Flash said excitedly. He was about to run to it but Artemis pulled him backed.<em>

_"This could be a trap be careful" Artemis whispered. The team didn't know that those two were dating. They heard noises and they got their weapons ready. Then a letter popped into Robin's aka Dick Grayson (Nobody knows his true identity. Batman forbids him.)_

_"Robin read it." Aqualad aka Kaldur "Ahm ordered. Robin steadied the letter and startes to Read._

_"**Dear Young Justice,**_  
><em><strong> Please don't be alarmed. We know you very well. You know us too but um well young us. (Wallt talking)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sorry for letting him confuse you guys. He hes well really not the brightest. We teleported the tv and every thing. (Robin talking. Goes on and on.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just watch this scene of the future of Robin. He's not know...um...hm...not fun. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Boring is what he meant. He now leads a team of his own. Now sixteen. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now he's all more ninja. Me and Robin were practicing fighting and I was running really fast. We had to get each other's flags-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please ignore him. He's rambling again. Now please watch the scene and don't make fun of Robin-<strong>_  
><em><strong>and Robin like disappeared. I was on his side already but he wasn't there and I turned and saw him playing video games and my flag in his hand it-<br>WALLY STOP! Seriously Artemis is going to smack you for doing this. Remember the last time.  
>was awesome! And we got to go. Dude she's going to kill me...I'm scared.<br>Well you better start running because she right behind you.  
>AHHHH!<br>I'm sorry for Wally's behavior. Well actually hes like that a lot. Well Good bye!"  
><strong>_

_Robin read._

_"So I guess Wally __messed up a really important letter from the future." Miss Martian aka Megan Morse said laughing silently. Wally stepped a few feet away from Artemis. The team walked towards the couch and sat down._

**The scene started with the Teen Titans dressed in Robin's clothes. Then it was focused on _Raven._**

_"Who's the hot chick in Robin's clothes" Wally asked. Artemis glared at him. "I was just kidding geez..." Wally said. Superboy aka Conner Kent._

_"So I went from Black to Green. How weird." Robin said. Everyone looked at him confused._

_"How do you know thats your clothes Robin?" Megan asked. Everyone looked at him for an answer._

_"It has an R." Robin said pointing to the R on his shirt._

_"Oh.." Everyone said.  
><em>

**"You know Robins." Raven said as she put her feet on the table. "I have to admit the mask makes me feel cool." Then Robin appeared behind her. The team's face was _priceless._**

_"Are you going to attack?" Aqualad asked. Robin shrugged._

_"Are you going to get all ninja on them." Wally asked. Robin sighed._

_"I can't answer all your questions. This is in the future remember?" Robin said. The team_ pouted.

**Raven looked at the rest of the team then behind her. When she saw Robin she moved away slowly. "Huh. Pizza. Sweet." Robin** said.

_"I'm so proud. You're not so serious and ninja anymore...oph" Wally said and hugged Robin then Robin was on the other side of the couch.  
><em>

_"Doesn't mean I'm not now." Robin said_ smiling.

**Robin jumped over the couch and took a slice. The Teen Titans's faces were still priceless. Then the screen showed Robin eating the pizza and the Titans in the background. "You know Robins? The mask makes me feel cool too." Then the team fell backward.**

_Then the scene ended and the tv disappeared. "We're going to get pizza. After watching this I so want pizza." Wally pleaded._

_"You always want pizza." Artemis said. The team laughed while Wally pouted._

_"Actually I want pizza." Robin said smiling evilly. The team understood what will happen. As usual Wally didn't catch on._

_"Then lets go get some pizza" Aqualad ordered. The team changed into the civilian clothes. Wally was first and a couple feet away from the rest of the team._

_"You ready to do the prank?" Superboy asked. Robin nodded. The team laughed evilly and walked to the nearest pizza shop._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This most likely isn't the last Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover fanfic I'll ever do. So don't get worried. I'll talk to you later Internet.  
>-FanfictionRulesMyLife.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok sorry for disappearing for like 2 months. I've been really busy with saying goodbye to my friends ;(, weddings, birthdays and such. Its summer vacation for me so i'll be updating faster now :D. People asked for the prank. And here we go. Sorry if i'm kinda cruel to Wally. **

* * *

><p>As Wally entered the pizza shop he knew something was up but ignored it. A girl came up to Wally.<p>

"Hey hot stuff. Why don't you take me to a fancy restaurant and i'll become your girlfriend." The girl said flirting with looked confused.

"_Whoa a girl is actually trying to flirt with me. Wait that is abnormal." _Wally thought. The girl got closer to him. Wally pushed the girl back. The girl looked surprised."I don't want to. I'm actually waiting for my friends and my girlfriend. So please go away." Wally said. The girl looked sad and walked away. Well thats what Wally thought. Wally walked up to the front and ordered the pizza.

"_Number 24...great and look at how much people...were here." _Wally thought. He looked around there were barely any people here. There was a family at one table. His friends and girlfriend at the other and the chick that hit on him near his friends. He walked toward his friends but the chick walks in front of him.

"Hey...I'm sorry for...about earlier. I want to repay you by..." The chick started. Wally looked at the chick then his friends. His friends were smiling. Evilly smiling. Wally looked at the chick. "On erom esiugsid." The chick said then transformed into Zantanna.

"Zantanna if you wanted to go out you could have just asked. But its to late i'm dating Artemis." Wally said smiling and he turned to his friends. They were still smiling but Robin was slightly frowning. "_Oh shit how could i forget." _Wally thought. Then Robin started smiling again.

"You know Robin and I are dating. How could you say that in front of your best friend and your girlfriend." Zantanna said. The team started getting up and had their hands behind their backs. Wally looked scared. If you were a normal human being pranked by your normal friends this wouldn't be terrifying but this was a superhero being pranked by his superhero friends.

"A eip raeppa ni ym dnah." Zantanna whispered and threw it at Wally. Soon the whole team threw it at Wally. Wally looked shocked as his friends laughed.

"NUMBER 24!" The cashier called. Wally sighed and stomped to the cashier. The cashier looked at Wally confused.

"Stupid friends..." Wally muttered and carried the pizza to his friends. "Happy?" Wally asked and threw the pizza at them. M'gann caught 3 with her telekinesses and Conner caught 2.

"Nope." Zantanna, Artemis, and Robin said together. They looked at Aqualad, Connner, and M'gann and they understood what to do. They left with the pizza. Wally ran outside with Zantanna, Artemis, and Robin after him. "Eit sih secaleohe rehtegot." Zantanna said. Right after Wally's shoelaces tied together which mad him trip.

"You not felling the aster'?" Robin asked trying to hold his laughter. Wally tried to do the bat-glare at him.

"Nope not felling the aster...Di-" Wally didn't finished because Robin ran towards him and cover Wally's mouth.

"Secret identity." Robin said and Wally just realized what he just did.

"Sorry." Wally said and Robin nodded and stood up.

"Snug retaw ni ruo sndah." Zantanna said and water guns appeared in their hands except for Wally.

"Time to get revenge Baywatch." Artemis said smiling and started shooting Wally. Soon Zantanna and Robin started shooting Wally.

* * *

><p>10:00 pm -Happy Harbor-<p>

"So Aqualad, M'gann, and Superboy told us that they are at the park next to the pizza shop right now." Ollie aka Green arrow said. Barry aka Flash started at him.

"Why would they be at the park at this time?" Barry asked angrily. Soon they started yelling at each other.

"Stop acting like children. Lets just check the park then we- i mean you two can start freaking out." Bruce aka Batman said. They soon arrived to the park and arrived to see their proteges sleeping.

"So cute." Barry said smiling.

"I knew they were dating. What about about you Bruce? Did you know about them?" Ollie asks pointing to Zantanna and Robin sleeping together under a blanket.

"I'm afraid no." Bruce admits. Ollie and Barry looked surprised.

"Don't tell me that-" Ollie starts.

"-the one and only-" Barry continues.

"-Bruce Wayne aka-"

"-Batman doesn't know about-

"his own son/protege-"

"own love life. I'm-

"SURPRISED!" Barry finishes by yelling which woke up the sleeping, in love teenagers. Wally gets up and tackles his Uncle. Artemis starts shooting her mentor. Zantanna starts casting spells at Batman while Robin is attacking Batman.

"CALM DOWN, ITS US" The Mentors yell. The teenagers freeze and stop at what they're doing.

"Sorry" The teens mutter. The adults looks at each other and start laughing.

"It's okay. You guys were sleeping and The Mouth here woke you guys up. We're sorry and this is how we'll repay you guys." Bruce says and takes out a small sphere. Robin eyes widens.

"Batman don't do-" Robin starts but its too late, Bruce throws the sphere and smoke comes out. Right afterwards the teens drop unconscience on the ground. The mentors laugh and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok this story is now complete unless a bunch of people want this as a three-shot. Eh anyone? I'll do it. Well I'll see you later.**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife**


End file.
